The Secret of Belvin part 1
by JMP Reality
Summary: Everything was falling apart and Abby doesn't want to lose Luna. So she has to bring the princess back to Belvin and no matter what the paladin can not tell Luna the secrets she know about, but there also secrets even she doesn't about that beautiful mysterious planet. This is place during Before S3 E5 The Journey.
1. Intro

Abby was on the edge of tears from what was going on in this chaos. First shiro disappeared. Then this Prince Lotor come along and is a bigger dictator then Zarkon. After that Lance almost got kill. Then she, Hunk, and Lance almost did suffocated (even those she got this new power to create Force Field without Pinky). Now the team is falling apart and the pink paladin is thinking this is too dangerous for Luna.

Speaking of Luna, the blue girl saw the pink teen with a sad look on her face. The doctor princess walked through the control room bickering Voltron and headed toward the distress girl. "Abby, are you okay?" However the teen ignored Luna and ran out of the not being noticed by anyone except Luna.

The pink hair wanted to go after her, but she knew she couldn't possibly know what to do. Luna rubbed her braid with anxiousness and whispered, "What is going to happen." After that she saw everyone walking/stomping out of the room and Allura back at the control panel.

The doctor princess thought everyone gave up. Fortunately she saw Hunk and Lance looking for something. "Luna, have you seen Abby?" asked the blue paladin. "She just ran out and she looked very upset." she explained. "Oh no, this is bad. We have to get her before she isolates herself again." Hunk said. "Wait, isolates herself again?" questioned the princess. "Yeah, last time she did that was….." Lance tried to explained, but then said, "You know what, let's go get her. She just need is a Hunk and Lance's group hug." And the two awkwardly away from the blue girl.

"Was the last time the time her mother die?" Luna asked. The both boys sighed and Hunk informed, "When her mom was dying she request to see her and her sister one more time." "However we got stop in traffic and tried to go fast as we could, but it was too late." Lance continued. "She complete shut herself out of the world and it was so bad she had to repeat 3rd grade." Hunk explained. "Oh my." Luna said shocked. "Yeah and I was so worry about her I fake I had a stomach ache for 14 days so I could check on her while Hunk gave her plenty of of hugs and kisses and bake her Oreo cookies." the blue paladin explained as the yellow paladin nodded.

"Awww, you guys are her best friends." Luna commented. Then commanded, "Well let's go found her and give her those Hunk, Lance, and Luna's hugs and kisses." "She will definitely love your kisses Dr. Princess." Lance joked which made Hunk elbow his side. "Why that?" the princess asked. The blue teen rub his side as the yellow teen lied, "Because a princess has the sweetest kisses." Luna smiled and said, "Awww that sweet Hunk, but you definitely have the sweetest kisses." Then she demanded, "Now no more talking. We have our best friend to save." And she pulled both boys by the arm.


	2. Ch 1

The three of them search and search all the places the pink paladin would be, but she was in any of those places. Hunk sighed and said, "Let's go check her room." "She will probably shut us out." Lance explained. "Let's not think that. She probably playing our guitar or listen to music. I'll bet even though I don't have money she is dancing around and singing." Luna said positively. Then the three of them ran toward Abby's room.

When they got there the door was unlocked. "Ok that's a good sign." Lance and Luna nodded with agreement and the pink teen's best friends enter the room. "Abby, you don't need to be sad anymore. Your family is here." the doctor princess announced. However Abby wasn't in the room. "What the crow? Abby is not in here." Lance said with concern. "Ok don't panic. She is maybe in her bathroom." the yellow paladin explained with a little bit of anxiousness in his voice and he check in the bathroom. "She's not in there." Hunk panicked.

"Where is she?!" the blue paladin shouted. Luna looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where our guitar?" Hunk and Lance went big eye and then ran toward her drawers and her three outfits were gone. "We need to go." Lance commanded and the two best friends ran out. "Where are you guys going?" Luna asked, but then she added two to two together. The doctor princess ran out of the room and shouted, "Abby no, don't run away!"


	3. Ch 2

Unfortunately, that what Abby was doing. She was in her pink lion and threw her traveling bag and guitar case on the floor. After that she sat in her pilot seat and cried, "Pinky, I'm going home." "But why the universe is still in danger." the pink lion rumbled. Abby closed her eyes as tear fell. Then she explained, "I don't care Pink. The deal was to defeat Zarkon and we did, so go."

"But I can't leave my fellow lions and princess." Pinky explained. "Then fine. Just dropped me off then head back." Abby muttered. "But I need a paladin." the lion meowed. "Well then Luna now your paladin since we are easy to replace." "But Abby you're the one I bonded. You are the most honest. Most respectful. Most loving paladin I ever had." Pinky explained.

Abby laughed with anger, "Me respectful? I'm the most disrespectful brat you will ever meet and loving? I laugh when someone trips on air. And sure I'm honest, but face it I'm can be too honest." The teen argued. After that she grabbed the controls and demanded, "Now make a wormhole and bring me home."

"What about the yellow and blue paladin? Won't they miss you?" Pink rumbled. "Yes, but I tell their families that they're okay and where they are and maybe Dad will finally listen and bring them home too." The pink lion thought and remember something and asked, "What would your mother think about you quitting?" Abby frowned then looked up and saw a photo of three year old her in a pink shirt and purple overall and a pink headband in her long light blonde hair getting a piggyback ride from her mom; both smiling and laughing. Then she look at her bracelet and remove the gray tape revealing it was a hospital bracelet with her mom name on it.

Pinky thought Abby change her mind, but the teen said angrily, "She's dead and let's not forget that it was space that kill her in the first place." If the pink lion could frown she would be. "Now move before someone find me and Luna going to be a great paladin." "Luna can't be my paladin." the lion burst out. "Why not?" Abby questioned. "Because my first paladin told me not to." Pink explained. "Why the quiznak would they tell you that and how the quiznak know about….."

But before the paladin could finish her lion show her a vision.


	4. Ch 3

Abby was amazed. "Whoa, it's voltron,but where are you?" Then it show voltron with a whole in the middle of it body. "Holy crow!" the paladin shouted. But then it show good Zarkon, Alfor, and the three other paladin approaching a group of hooded cover aliens on a beautiful pink and rosy planet with flowers growing for miles. After that, one of the alien took her hood and revealed a young woman with light pink wavy hair, very dark blue skin and a light pink butterfly tattoo around her eyes looking like a mask.

"Luna's mom?! She was your paladin?" Abby questioned. "Yes and with the combination of her magic, the resources on the planet, and Alten tech, I was build and when voltron form and make sure they have a heart beat." Pinky explained. "Oh so that why you rumble a lot as voltron. I alway thought it was sound you getting crash."

Abby sense that Pinky was giving her a look. "What? Come on you are wedge in there." the teen explained. The lion just move on, "However Angel's sister sense that if she became voltron something will happen to her, but she didn't listen because Angel knew she had a duty." "Wait, her name was Angel?" the teen asked. "Please focus Abby." Pink commanded. "Sorry."

"But then the sister became right when Zarkon became mad with power. So she tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen. And so the paladins hid the lions and Angel was going to hid me where I was made, but the galra empire destroy it and blast me and her in a wormhole. Luckily we landed on a nice planet with equally wonderful citizens."

"Belvin." the pink paladin realized. "Yep and her king was an amazing person. He nursed her." (The vision showed Angel was on the same bed Abby was and a younger looking X putting bandages on her arms and legs) "Made her feel right at home." (It show X putting the metal grass and then Angel and him planting the rose bushes) "Taught her his technology as she taught him galaxies." (The king was showing her a prototype of his eye glass while Angel was painting the mural that's in Luna's earth's collection room) "He made her feel true love." (The couple was at some ball dancing and looking absolutely in love. X was wearing a nice light blue and white Victorian suit while Angel wore a pink gown that work with her complexion and Luna's taira) "And the best thing he ever did was giving her a child." (Angel was now in a baby nursery holding a chubby light blue baby with wavy light pink hair on her head while X holding Angel side as the both smile down at the smilie princess)

"Luna." Abby sigh with happiness. However she frowned with anger and questioned, "If she was safe and happy, then why the quiznak did she abandon Luna?" "She didn't." Pinky defended. Then the vision showed random alien fighting Angel and Alfor. "Many visitors were either spies, traitors, or disguised galra. So to protect her new home she created a barrier or force field you like to call it and took away the citizens memories of seeing her and me and unfortunately when her king wanted to join the war she took his memories as well to protect him."

"Wow. Luna did have a great mom." Abby said sweetly. Then she asked, "What happen to her?" "Well when Alfor decided that to hide me with another lion, but the black lion would have been to risky with two lion together and Alfor didn't know where the other were so he brought me to hide with his lion." " Allura's dad was the yellow paladin?" the teen asked excitedly. "Yes. However when we got there the galra was already there, so to protect her fellow paladin Angel use her bayard" (which was a katana) "and focus field to protect him and me. However she use too much power and when she was weakening they stabbed her with her own bayard."

"But you were still save how?" Abby questioned. "Alfor took me into the heart of a mountain so my power would stay strong, as for Angel, he took her away and buried her right under me."

Pinky turn off the vision and they were back in the castle. Abby was still in shock so Pinky started the talking, "So you see. Angel told me if anything to her. Luna must not be my paladin even if we connect so much." Abby was about to speak and the lion hope she will say she will stay. However she got was, "Why did you let me bring her here in the first place?" Pinky wanted to explained, but the paladin kept going on, "Oh quiznak Luna is going to die if I don't get home!"

"Abby that's not wha…" the pink lion wanted to explained, but saw Hunk, Lance, and Luna running in.


	5. Ch 4

"Abby, don't do this!" Lance shouted at the pink lion with his hands cupped over his mouth. Hunk did the same thing as he shouted, "You don't have to run away. We'll fix this somehow!" After that Luna cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Please come out so we can give you a big friendship hug!"

Abby heard them, grabbed her stuff and walked out of Pinky. The three friend saw her and Hunk and Lance hold out their arms to the pink punk to jumped in them, but instead the paladin walked toward Luna and grabbed her hand. The doctor princess blushed and smiled. However Abby said, "I'm bring you home." which made Luna frowned and gave Hunk and Lance confusing faces.

"Is this another expression about you are about to hug me?" the blue girl asked with hopefulness. Abby shook her head and explained, "No, I'm bring you back to Belvin." "What?!" everyone in the room except Abby shouted. "But Abby it's too dangerous to go by yourself." the yellow paladin informed. "Yeah and what if we need medical attention?" the blue paladin asked.

The pink paladin looked at her friends and explained, "Pinky will use her force field to protect us and we have the healing pods." "What about bring me to Earth? Luna said sadly. The pink punk stare at the princess's light blue eyes and said with sadness, "Luny, I'm sorry, but I can't bring you to earth. It's too risky. It will be better you go back to Belvin." "And be trap forever." the princess mumbled. "But save and it won't be forever Lucius will bring you there." Abby comforted. "But why are you doing this now?" the princess yelled.

The pink paladin said with hesitation, "Because, because I can't…. protect the universe and watch you at the same time." "You sound just like our fathers." Luna burst out and was about to walk away, but Coran came in and said, "Abby is right. We can't risk the innocence to get hurt which includes you." "But.." the princess wanted to argue, but she thought of her father and if she die he'll be all alone. So she argree and said, "I'll go back my things." "I'll help you." Abby offered and the two walked out. Hunk and Lance went to follow, but Coran stopped them and whispered, "Follow them to see if they get there safely or Abby changes her mind."

The boys nodded and headed to their lion as the advisor left to check on the other princess.


	6. Ch 5

Abby walked back to the lions holding Luna's bag as she said, "Ready to go." The princess came out wearing her victorian gown and two buns as she just ignored the paladin and just headed in the lion.

The two girls headed inside, then the paladin dropped the bag, got in her pilot seat, and activated her focus field. After she stare at the doctor princess who was just sitting on the floor. "You should sit behind me the wormhole do get bumpy." Abby suggested. Luna just rolled her eyes and sat behind the paladin. "I'm sorry." the teen apologized. "When they chaos ends if it ends I'm sure your people will be able to travel again." "How do you know?" the blue girl questioned. "Let's just say a little kitty told me." the teen said as she pat on Pinky ceiling. The lion wanted to explained what she wanted to say, but her paladin needed to figure out herself. Then off they flew off

After they past through the wormhole Abby looked at the controls and asked, "Are the the right . cornets. Luna went to see and was about to answered, but in the corner of her eye she saw the blue and yellow lion and was shock. "Are they?" the teen questioned confusedly and was about to see what the princess was seeing, but Luna pushed her back to look forward and shocked, "Yep! Yep, we are going the right path." Abby shrugged it off and carried on.

Meanwhile Lance and Hunk were bickering. "She going to catch us and she'll hate us forever." the yellow one complained. "She won't and if she does she'll thank us for keeping Luny save." the blue paladin explained. "Lance don't call Luna that only Abby can and why couldn't we bring Pidge and Green?" the yellow cook questioned. "Because you know she've been busy and she doesn't need more on her plate." the blue sharpshooter explained. "You're right." Hunk gave in as Lance nodded.

They saw a snowy planet. "Hey if we get caught you'll think Abby would want to play in the snow?" Lance asked excitedly. "Yeah I'm pretty sure she'll want to play in snow that she hated since middle school." the engineer joked. "Oh come on. She only hate it when she alone." the sharpshooter defended. "You're right. You're right, but don't make me a human shield again." Hunk explained. "No promises." Lance joked.

All joking aside, they saw Belvin. "Wow it look barricaded." Hunk informed. However Pinky just flew on in. "Ok never mind." And the two boys flew in. Although the yellow lion got stuck. "Lance, help." The blue lion flew in front of Yellow head. Lance looked at the yellow lion then the pink lion who was getting away.

"Ugh, just jump into Blue's mouth." the blue paladin commanded which Hunk did and the blue lion landed in front of the castle. The blue paladin whistled as he stare down the squared building as said, "This is a castle." "I bet it's a ship." the yellow paladin betted. "You think every space castle is a ship." Lance said as he tap his best friend shoulder then commanded, "Now come on." And the two enter the castle.


	7. Ch 6

Unfortunately when they got inside, the pink paladin and blue princess were gone. "Ok we have to split up and search for them." Lance suggested, but Hunk shook his head and said, "Na na, no way. We are not losing each other again."

"Relax big guy, we'll be fine. There are no galra or evil princes to get us." the blue paladin comforted. "You're right." the yellow paladin said calmly then ordered, "You go right and I'll go left and the first person who spot the girls or trouble communicate the other." Lance nodded with agreement and they went their separate ways.

As the yellow paladin walked through the halls he mumbled, "Ok Hunk if you were a hyperactive smart princess, where would you go?" After looking around a few rooms, he came across the library. "The library of course." the engineer chief shouted with glee as he enter the room.

"Luna? Abby?" Hunk questioned as he walked through every aisle and no luck. However when he was about to leave he heard a chant in a language he couldn't understand and with curiosity he approach the person and hid behind a bookshelf and then he saw long white hair. "Lotor!" he said quietly and was about to pulled out his bayard, but then the person had green skin instead of purple.

Hunk sighed of relief and was about to walked away. Although when the green man chanted again and created a smoke of arms then he said, "Now Voltron will be literally in Lotor and my emperor's bare hands." The yellow got out of his hiding spot and shouted, "Not of my watch!" activate his bayard and shot the smoky arms.

However the green man grabbed the paladin blast with his hand. Then the man put his hand up and chanted in English, "You will lose the 5 minutes of memory." After that yellow sparkles came out of his head and flew in a red staff.

Hunk shook his head and then saw the green man and no smoky arms. "Oh sorry sir. I'm looking for my friends one of them being your princess." The green person rubbed his chin and explained, "You must be one of Voltron that the pink hero Abby talked about to my future bride."

"Oh you're Lucius." Hunk said surprise. "Yes I am good sir." Lucius introduced. The paladin took out his hand and the prince took it and shook it as the engineer greeted, "Nice to meet you." "My pleasure." After they stopped shaking hands, the yellow paladin asked, "Hey I was wondering. Do you know where Abby and Luna went?"

Lucius thought for a few seconds then answered, "I do believe they are in the throne room talking to the king." Hunk got excited and said, "Great, they are okay." Next he explained, "Well I better get going and leave you here to continue reading." and was about to walk away. However Lucius put his arm around the big guy and said, "What's the rush? You just got here. Come let's go in the kitchen and get something to eat." "I could eat." Hunk said joyfully and the two walked to out of the library. After they left, the two smoky arms appeared and grabbed a drawing of Voltron and burned it.


	8. Ch 7

Meanwhile Abby and Luna were in the throne room talking to the king or more or less being lectured by him. "I can't believe would run away Luna. It's not like you and Abby, you're a hero you should capture princesses." but then he said calmly, "But you did bring her back and she is not hurt, I will thank you."

The pink paladin bowed and said, "No problem X, but all I just want Luna to be safe." "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" the king asked. "Nothing at all, just keep Luna safe and happy." the teen informed. "Will do." X said proudly. Abby nodded, said, "Well good day Your Majesty." and walked away. However Luna grabbed her arm and commanded, "Tell him what going on. My kingdom can help."

Abby shook her head and whispered, "No, we have enough allies and don't tell him either." "Why not?" the princess asked quietly. "Because if he doesn't know there was a war then he doesn't need to know now." The pink paladin was about to leave when Luna demanded, "Tell me why you are bring me back." "Because I want you to be safe and happy." Abby answered. "Bull Rotnat." the princess said quietly.

At the meantime, Lance found the throne room and stuck his head out. He sighed of relief and said to himself, "Good they're safe and talking to the king so let's get Hunk and try to get his lion out." However when he turned around to leave, two castle guards were face to face to him. "Uh, hi. I was just going." the blue paladin explained, but the two guards grabbed him. "Oh come on!"

Abby, Luna, and X heard that shouted, looked at the entryway and saw Lance and the two guard. "What in the name of Belvin. the king mumbled. "Lance!?" Abby shouted. "Oh hey Abby, Luna, Luna's dad. How's it going?" the blue paladin asked nervously. X stare at the human boy then the human girl and asked, "Is that another pilot of Voltron?" Abby was face palming herself when she answered, "Yes, the blue pilot."

"Edward and Ned, put him down." the king demanded. "Yes Your Majesty." the guard said at the same time as Lance laughed, "Your names are Edward and Ned?" Then he dropped on the floor hard. "Okay I deserve that." the paladin said in pain as the castle guard left.

After that, Luna and Abby helped and teen boy up as the pink paladin questioned annoyedly, "Lance, why the quiznak are you here?" Lance straighten his back and explained, "Coran told me and Hunk to check on you girls." "Wait, Hunk?" the pink teen questioned.

Then Lucius and Hunk came in laughing their pants off. "Oh dear." the prince chuckled as he wipe a tear from his eye. Then they both looked up and saw everyone. "Oh there you are Luna and Abby." the yellow paladin said cheerfully.

The pink teen rolled her eyes with annoyance and apologized, "I'm so sorry X and Lucius. I swear if was suppose to be just me to bring home your daughter." "Oh now it's your daughter." Luna mumbled while X stare at the paladin and said, "It's alright paladin. I'm just glad Luna is safe."

After that he called the maid, "Mayam, please bring Luna to her room. Mayam bowed and said, "Yes your Majesty." Then gently grabbed the princess's arm and said, "Come along Luna. Oh you're feel so scared. I'll make you some tea."

"Oh tea sound nice." Lance said and was about to follow. However Abby snatched him by the helm and muttered, "Lance." which made fell on the floor again. After Lucius came around and thank, "Thank you very much for bring back my bride."

"No problem." Abby said sadly. Hunk saw the sad look in his friend's eyes as he pick up his other friend. After that X jumped out of his seat and asked, "Is there anything we can do to repay you."

Lance smiled and said, "Actually do you mind helping us defend…." but he couldn't finish because Abby cover his mouth with her gloved hand. Hunk just gave a confused look and said confusedly, "As Lance was trying to say. We were wondering if you help us defeat the Ga…." but his mouth was also covered by Abby.

Then the pink paladin said, "Nope just make sure looks beautiful and we need to go bye." And she pushed her friends out the door.


	9. Ch 8

The three friends got out of castle in silence. However the blue paladin broke it when they got to the courtyard, "Okay, what was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked with anger as she kept on walking. Lance went in front of the pink paladin and explained, "Look, I know things seem bad, but you don't need to shut out everyone like you did when we were kids."

The pink teen pushed the blue teen out of way and explained, "I'm not it's just we're already in trouble as it is. We don't need more people involved." Hunk was now next to talk and said, "Abby, tell the truth."

Abby sighed and said sadly, "I wanted to go back to earth and I would have told my dad about this maybe he would help and Luna will be the pink paladin, but then Pinky show me a vision of her old paladin which happen to be Luna's mom that I thought abandon her, but turn out she survived herself to protect her family and that what I'm doing."

After that she walked toward Pinky and went inside. Hunk and Lance just looked at each other, sighed and headed to blue.

The pink paladin sat in her pilot's seat and slouched and she looked at her picture and mumbled, "I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

"I don't know about that." Lance said as he appeared on Abby's screen. "Will you go?" the pink said annoyingly. "Not without you." Hunk said as he appeared on the screen in his lion.

Abby rolled her eyes and explained, "I'm coming. It's not the danger going to slow down anyway." and the three flew off of Belvin.

Lucius blink as he finish eavesdropping and said evilly as he close the spell and said, "Oh little paladins, you have no idea what danger are set foot for you." Then he pick up some Hagger's serum in a suture and cast a spell and the serum turned yellow to green and he laugh evilly.


	10. Ch 9

Abby was in her room on her bed as she glanced at her phone at all the pictures of their adventures in space. She sighed and kept on looking at her pictures then she came up to pictures of before space. Abby sighed again and said, "Life was so more simple when I didn't like space."

Then she saw her best friends come in her room and asked, "How's Keith?" "Same." Lance answered. That when Abby allow herself to cried. "What going to happen to us? What going to happen to the team?" the pink paladin said sadly.

The friends sat next to her and Lance comforted, "Abby, no matter what happens we always be best friends." Hunk nodded and said, "Best friend till the end." The pink teen's eyes fill with tears. Then she cried as she jumped into her 'brothers' arms.

However their family moments was interrupted by Allura, "Paladin, please gather in the living room."

The three looked at each other and Abby said as she wipe her eyes, "Let's go." Then she grabbed the blue and yellow paladins' hands and said, "Together." and the three walked out of the room.


End file.
